Certain systems, such as industrial control systems, may provide for alarm and alert monitoring and interaction capabilities for various types of devices, such as sensors, pumps, valves, and the like. However, the monitoring and interaction capabilities are often times controlled by distributed control systems provided by a variety of manufacturers. Accordingly, presenting these monitoring and interaction capabilities may be complex, costly, and time consuming.
Existing systems make use of individual alarm states that are summed up or evaluated over different application categories and across a hierarchy. This is done according to predefined logic to ensure that the highest priority alarm prevails over all other contributing alarms. In such applications, any change of an alarm value leads to the recalculation of the state of the sum of all higher priority alarms in the category. However, these systems do not change the hierarchical relationship of alarms dynamically.
Therefore, systems and methods are desired that overcome challenges in the art, some of which are described above.